in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Orie
Orie Valadier (オリエ・バラーディア) is an Executor of the Licht Kreis. Information Orie was sent on an undercover mission by Zenith in order to keep an eye on Amnesia's activities. At the same time she continues her studies in the same school as Hyde. Despite her devotion to the Licht Kreis, there were times where Orie feels very shameful towards the actions of the more questionable members, leading her to sometimes handle things of her own accord, especially since she's been on the look out for one of her fellow members. Appearance Orie is a young woman with long blue hair and blue eyes. She wears a white hairband, a long grayish-blue dress that goes down to the bottom of her legs with bronze designs, white thigh-high stocking and silver high heels shoes. Personality Orie is a kind-hearted young woman with a strong sense of justice. Having been rescued and trained to be able to fight Voids, Orie is extremely loyal to Licht Kreis and fights to uphold the peace and order that it brings to the world. However, although Orie does not doubt the intentions of the organization, she can't help but feel that Licht Kreis may not be as noble as she believed due to the extremely questionable actions of some of her fellow members - particularly Erika Wagner. Story Ten years before the game's story takes place, her parents were devoured by a Void right before Orie's eyes. That Void was a special kind of Void who could speak human language. Orie was then saved by a member of Licht Kreis who brought her to their orphanage. There she learned all the basics about the things surrounding the Hollow Night. She also became good friends with Mika, Kaguya and Lex who she met in the same orphanage. They decided to start an Execution Team together. Ever since then, Orie and her friends have been fighting against the Voids to make sure no one else has to suffer the same fate as they did. Orie personally has also been on a search for that mysterious Void who spoke human language on that fated day years ago... Orie was assigned to an investigation mission by Zenith. She headed to Japan under the alias "Orie Harada" (原田 織依) and transferred to the same school that Hyde goes to. Her orders were to continue studies normally and at same time gather information about the new, rising organization called Amnesia. Abilities When Orie became an Executor she was given a rapier called the Ruler (ルーラー) which she currently uses as her weapon. Rapier also goes by the name Guardian of Law and Order (法と秩序の守護者, Hou to Chitsujo no Shugosha). Orie's ability Thanatos (タナトス) is the EXS of Purity (純潔のEXS, Junketsu no EXS) which makes it possible for Orie to materialize a spirit from the Ruler and control it like an avatar. Musical Theme Introduction Text |-|Exe:Late (JP)= She controls. For the law which carries the heavy fate with which it was charged on the small back. A thin arm and a thin sword. The point of a sword turns on the monster which took the dearest parents. Light with which the body is filled. That and the melody to play are sung aloud purely. The girl who hung up justice. The figure will remain in people's eyelid deeply. |-|Exe:Late (EN)= She judges. And hopes that the heavy weight place on her frail shoulders may one day be lifted. Delicate physique and delicate sword -- its point aimed at the monster responsible for her parents' death. Light fills her body, and the melody she sings resonates throughout the city. The girl, a beacon of justice... no doubt her shadow will burn in the eyelids of her enemies. |-|Original= She judges. To undertake the severe destiny on her weak shoulder. Her weak arms and fine sword. The sword points at the monster who took the lives of her dearest parents. The light shines on her body. The purification melody sings loudly. The girl advocates her justice. Her figure would leave a vivid impression upon people's pupils. |-|Location Test= Her ability is the ability to recall a magic doll for which the "pure embodiment" she imagines is enough. The innocent barrel defence person who doesn't know tainting is a girl friend. I hope and don't permit all intervention to a request. Trivia * Apparently her shoes have 15 cm high heels. * Orie's ability is a possible corruption of Thanatos, a demon that presides over death and is sometimes depicted as an angel. Gallery Official Art victory-ori.png|Victory Portait sd-orie.png|SD Character Dialogue Sprites story-ori0.png|Normal (通常) story-ori1.png|Happy (喜) story-ori2.png|Angry (怒) story-ori3.png|Sad (哀) story-ori4.png|Comfort (楽) Category:Characters Category:Licht Kreis Category:Female Category:Playable Characters